Contagious
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Follow up to "Upgraded Bio-Component". Gavin Reed gets attacked one night for unknown reasons. Just days later he's showing unusual signs that Connor recognizes and helps him through the unusual ordeal. (Contains "mpreg". Don't like? Don't read. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and imagination.)


It was an odd call to say the least when Connor and Hank were assigned to handle the case of Gavin being attacked outside of the local gym while walking home one night. He had been knocked out cold and found unconscious beside his car with no idea of who attacked him. Pissed off about in the hospital Gavin gave Hank a quick statement and then shut his mouth out of stubbornness and just waited to go home.

"Don't know who jumped the asshole," Hank stated coldly as he left the hospital with Connor. "and I don't know if I should arrest them, or thank them once I find them."

"Gavin was assaulted in a strange manner."

"What do you mean?"

"He was jumped and assaulted but not in a way that would've left permanent injuries and he didn't have his wallet, phone or car stolen."

"That is strange. But Gavin has a big mouth and a shit attitude. He probably pissed off some jackass at a bar and got recognized at the gym last night."

"I don't think so."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think Gavin's assault was covering something else up."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You sound a little paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid. I'm merely trying to use the proverbial sixth sense that humans seem to have."

"I think you're being too sensitive about shit now that you're a dad."

"I don't think the 'paternal instinct' I have toward Sophie is affecting my overall judgement."

"Whatever you say Connor. Let's get back to the house so you can relieve the babysitter and call it a night."

* * *

Gavin's assault went on without any further developments over the next two days and he didn't seem to care. Still sporting a black eye Gavin just went about his usual shifts and only seemed to complain when he was required to get up and go on patrol. He seemed to be in pain and couldn't get comfortable while sitting down. Connor noticed the odd behavior and ran a scan over Gavin's body expecting to see a fractured rib or a bruised vertebrae in his back, but instead saw something else.

Keeping the results to himself Connor patiently waited until he had a chance to talk to Gavin in private. The last shift seemed ideal as they would be the only two officers in the bullpen between midnight and three in the morning.

Gavin sat down in his chair and leaned back as far as he could. Loosening his belt around his waist Gavin grunted in discomfort and shifted his weight.

"You should take a vacation and rest Gavin."

"Shut up."

"Your health-"

"Shut the fuck up. I know I put on weight."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Don't care. Leave me alone."

Remaining quiet Connor just scanned Gavin every few minutes and confirmed his suspicions repeatedly. What wasn't expected was the bizarre changes he kept noticing with each scan.

Three o'clock came and the two detectives clocked out. Connor followed after Gavin as he walked to car parked behind the building and firmly called out to him.

"Gavin. Listen to me."

"Leave me alone."

"Gavin you're not well."

The comment made Gavin freeze. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your discomfort and weight gain is not normal."

"Are you saying I have cancer or some shit?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You have a large growth in your abdomen. And it is actively growing as we speak."

"If it's not cancer then what is it?!"

"It's difficult to explain."

"Try!"

"It's NOT terminal."

"Well that helps! But what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Connor walked up to Gavin and made a move to put his hand on the detective's abdomen.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

"It's necessary."

"What the fuck for?"

"Gavin I'm trying to help you."

"Alright fine. But make it fast."

Connor removed the skin from his hand and pressed it against the surface of Gavin's lower abdomen over his shirt.

"What're you doing?"

"Scanning."

"Why do you need to touch me?"

"...It's an ultrasound."

"A what?"

"Gavin." Connor pulled back his hand slowly. "You're pregnant."

"Not funny asshole!"

"You're right. It's not."

Gavin stared at Connor in utter shock. "You're serious?"

"Very."

"Bullshit."

Connor put his hand back and held up his other hand to show the ultrasound image of the fetus on a holographic display.

"This is some sick prank."

"No." The sound of the fetus's rapidly fluttering heart sounded off from Connor's hand too. "It's real."

Putting his own hand over his steadily swelling belly he pressed down and tried to suck in his gut but it didn't do any good. His stomach was bulging out and beginning to look much rounder than normal. "...How far along?"

"Approximately sixteen weeks. Four months."

"FOUR MONTHS?!"

"This afternoon the size of the fetus was approximately fourteen weeks. It's growing fast."

"H-How fast?!"

"I estimate it's growing at four times the usual rate." Pulling his hand back again he gave Gavin some space. "Instead of enduring forty weeks of pregnancy you'll endure ten days."

"TEN DAYS?!"

"Ten days total. You have eight days left."

"Until... I..."

"Yes. Unless you want-"

"HEY! This is something IMPOSSIBLE going on inside by body! There's NO WAY in Hell I'm going to a hospital to get dissected and tested on like some circus freak!"

"You're not a freak."

"Then explain this to me!"

"Allow me to drive you home."

"What?"

"We can talk more privately. And I think you're too shocked to drive properly."

"...But you know why this is happening?"

"I have an idea."

"I guess that's more than I have."

* * *

Driving Gavin to his apartment Connor frequently scanned the detective and could see the fetus growing larger millimeter by millimeter. Gavin had to undo his belt entirely to give his expanding stomach more room to grow and looked completely embarrassed by it.

"Gavin do you recall when I was abducted ten months ago?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Did you ever wonder why I suddenly had a newborn baby in my custody only nine months after that?"

"Wait... YOU gave birth?!"

"Yes. It was unconventional."

"Fuck yeah it was! Is this shit contagious?!"

"It's NOT contagious. Sophie was the result of my abductor using me as a test subject for an incubator. I was freed before the test was completed in a lab and my forced impregnation went undetected by the technicians. I only noticed after approximately ten weeks when I felt a weight and pressure building up inside my chassis. That's why I took extended leave so I could go about the experience as privately as possible."

"And you just decided to keep the baby after all that?"

"I decided to keep her after I realized what happened to me wasn't her fault. And I didn't want to put her up for adoption and have her discover her origins as an adult. It would've traumatized her."

"How'd she... uh... come out?"

"My body was unable to adapt to the size of a growing baby and as such I found 'natural' delivery to be impossible once she reached her final weight. Hank had to cut her out of me."

"WAIT! You're saying that experiment gave you... Uh... Working 'parts'?"

"Yes. They were functional entirely but Sophie was too big. It didn't help that my software wasn't responding to the uteran bio-component or the filters which also meant she kept having massive growth spurts. My frame didn't change while Sophie grew because there was no natural hormones for my system to adapt to."

"...And me?"

"The pain you're experiencing in your abdomen and lower back indicates that you'll develop-"

"SHUT UP!"

"At any rate I will help you if you want it."

"...You won't tell anyone?"

"No."

"And you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"And once the kid's... 'born'... you'll uh..."

"I will drop them off at a hospital to be put up for adoption. That was my original plan until I became attached to Sophie. I know the best hospital to take the baby to once it's born."

"Look don't think I'll owe you one for doing this."

"I don't keep score on helping out my colleagues."

"Good! As soon as I'm back in my apartment I'm telling Fowler I'm taking sick leave."

"What will you say?"

"I don't know. Some family drama I guess. My mom's an alcoholic so I'll say my family is staging an intervention or something."

"That is-"

"Shut it! I don't want your opinion!"

Connor accompanied Gavin up the three floors to his apartment and followed him inside. As the detective carefully lowered himself down the couch he sighed and put his hand over his swollen abdomen.

"I will stop by tomorrow to check on you."

"What're you going to tell the Lieutenant?"

"Nothing. I am free to live my own life and he doesn't pry."

"What about your kid?"

"Hank doesn't mind watching her. I think Sophie reminds him of Cole."

"I don't know what I want to do."

"You have time to think. Try to rest and I encourage you to eat."

"You mean feed this?" His hand rubbed over his belly slowly.

"Yes. If you don't want it removed you need to keep it healthy otherwise you'll get sick in return."

"Yeah sure. I'll fine something to eat in a minute."

"I'll be by again tomorrow afternoon."

"Whatever..."

Connor took his leave of the apartment and locked the door behind him. With Connor out of sight Gavin stood up and held his hand to his abdomen to check his growing size. It was evident he was now sporting a belly and he knew it was only going to get bigger and it was going to get big fast.

* * *

The following afternoon Connor stopped by the apartment with the plan to return home with some groceries to give his departure a solid alibi to ensure no one knew about Gavin's condition.

Unsurprisingly Gavin had grown during the night and his jeans could no longer button over his belly and he couldn't even pull up the zipper. His shirt was pulled tight and very unflattering over the rounding bulge hanging off of his abdomen.

"Your growth appears to be right on schedule."

"Like ANYTHING about this is right!"

"My apologies."

"Do me a favor. Check it again."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"I feel huge! I just keep feeling something moving and I don't like it."

"Very well." Pressing his hand to Gavin's stomach Connor ran another ultrasound. "The fetus appears to be eighteen weeks along now. I estimate it'll grow one week per six hours. And it is beginning kick hence the movement you're feeling."

"Shit. So this is really happening to me?"

"I'm afraid so. I think it's safe to say there is a group of deranged scientists experimenting on people for reproductive purposes. You and I were both targeted."

"Why?"

"I'm a rare model of android and I suspect seeing you working out a gym gave whoever is doing this an ideal candidate since you take care of your health."

"Great. This is how I'm rewarded for not skipping leg day."

"I have a shift tomorrow but I can stop by tomorrow evening to check on you if you want."

"Yeah do that. I don't want to keel over or explode like 'Alien'."

"I suggest you increase your calorie intake and drink more water. The rapid growth of the fetus is going to exhaust your body very quickly."

"Eat more. Drink more. I can handle that."

"Call if you need any assistance. I also recommend changing into baggier clothing. When I was carrying Sophie I quickly outgrew my usual attire and found it much more difficult to find comfortable clothes to wear."

"Oh good. So I'm going to blow up AND be uncomfortable the whole time. I can't wait..."

* * *

Clocking out as his usual time Connor went home with Hank and took care of Sophie for a few hours before deciding he'd go out and pick up some dinner. Hank was a little suspicious about Connor leaving so often but at the same time he knew he didn't need to keep an eye on Connor and loved spending time with his honorary granddaughter.

Showing up at Gavin's apartment Connor knocked and was given permission to enter by Gavin. Connor stepped inside and found Gavin sitting on the couch with a noticeably bigger belly and look of fear on his face.

"You've grown."

"Shut up!"

"I'm not making fun of you. It's an observation."

"This sucks! It looks like ate a basketball!"

"If my estimation is correct you should be twenty-four weeks along. Six months."

"Shit! I have three more months worth of grow to look forward to!"

"It's not pleasant and I won't tell you otherwise."

"Check it!"

Connor agreed and put his hand on Gavin's belly under the tight shirt that just barely covered his larger belly. A sliver of his flesh was exposed under the hem of the shirt and it was evident that Gavin's bellybutton was going to pop outward soon. "Twenty fours weeks. The fetus is now viable so if something-"

"You're NOT cutting me open."

"I will refrain from doing so unless it's medically relevant."

"Just make sure when this 'thing' is ready to be born you're here."

"Which is something we need to discuss."

"What do you mean?"

"Labor can take hours, sometimes days. During that time the baby will continue to grow and just as Sophie was too big to be delivered naturally I suspect the only way to ensure you deliver without need an emergency c-section is to induce labor in two days and speed up the laboring process to ensure the baby is born healthy but you don't suffer complications."

"You're saying this 'thing' could keep growing while I'm trying to push it out my body?"

"Yes."

"Even in my... area?"

"Yes."

"FUCK NO!"

"As I said we should induce your labor instead of waiting. I can get a hold of the correct medication without drawing any suspicions."

"Do it!" rubbing his hand over his belly Gavin felt worried and a little hungry. "Don't cut me open!"

"I won't if I can help it."

"You better help it!"

"You need to eat and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow and measure your growth."

"And if it's big enough to be born?"

"Then I will induce labor and help you deliver."

"Right... Labor."

"I will bring pain medication as well."

"Damn right!"

"See you tomorrow."

Alone in his apartment once more Gavin forced himself to get up from his couch and waddle over to his fridge. It was emptying quickly but he didn't care. Taking his fill of the numerous groceries inside the fridge he settled down at the kitchen table and began to chow down as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. As his plate slowly cleared his stomach filled and his belly began to push outward against the elastic of his sweatpants. Feeling the fabric become more constricting he slipped the waistband down lower to let his belly push out and grow more comfortably.

Finishing his meal he stood up slowly and grimaced as his belly scraped against the edge of the table from being stuffed and pushed out.

"How the fuck do women do this all the time? I hurt, I'm always hungry, my feet are swollen my back's killing me... Those people are either crazy or really love kids!"

Waddling out of the kitchen Gavin pressed one hand to his lower back and held the other over the front over his belly over top his bellybutton. Making his way into his bedroom he sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled his eyes as the metal bedframe creaked and groaned under his weight and laid back to try to get some sleep.

Holding a hand over the peak of his belly's dome he tried to push it back in but it didn't budge. A firm kick under his palm reminded him that there was a baby in there and it wasn't just an unflattering beer gut.

"Sorry. But you weren't supposed to be in there anyway!"

Exhausted by anything he's experienced Gavin closed his eyes and fell asleep. Just before midnight a mounting pressure and a soft gurgling sound escaped Gavin's stomach and awoke him. Looking down at his protesting stomach he rubbed both of his hands over his growing belly and could feel it doing just that. Growing.

"What the fuck?!"

Steadily Gavin's belly gurgled and expanded a full inch and made his bellybutton finally pop out like the stem on a cherry. As the gurgling stopped the growth stopped as well and he kept his hands on his larger stomach.

"Holy shit! Glad I'm alone!" He tried and failed to sit upright thanks to the weight and pressure in his middle. "Shit! Okay calm down... It'll be over in a day. Then I'll be back to normal."

A stronger kick and a visible bulge against the surface of his stomach made him flinch as he could see the 'thing' moving around and trying to find more room in its shrinking environment as Gavin continued to grow.

"I said 'normal' you little asshole!"

It took Gavin some time to fall back asleep but as six in the morning came his belly gurgled again and swelled even further. The shirt that was already stretched to the limits rode up over the expanding dome of his belly as his size reached twenty six weeks and was staying right on schedule.

"...Stop doing that. I want to sleep." He groaned without opening his eyes.

Another strong kick and a shifting weight applied pressure to his bladder.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Gavin continued to eat and grow as noon and six in the evening came to pass. Knowing he was now seven months along didn't make Gavin feel any better but knowing it'd be over soon was somewhat comforting. Plopping down on the couch with a piece of leftover pizza in his mouth Gavin laid back and watched as the baby kicked, squirmed and pushed his otherwise round belly out into various other shapes.

The apartment door opened and Connor slipped inside.

"Good timing. The baby's awake."

"I would've been here sooner but I was trying to find a babysitter."

Gavin turned his head and looked up to see Connor standing at the edge of the couch with Sophie in his arms. "What the hell?"

"Hank had to work and my usual babysitter is ill. I had to bring Sophie but we won't be here for long."

"Whatever."

Keeping Sophie in one arm against his chest Connor put his free hand on Gavin's stomach to scan the growing baby inside. "Twenty eight weeks and very active. I believe tomorrow night at midnight would be the best time to induce labor."

"So that'd be... Thirty two weeks, right?"

"Correct."

"I thought babies were born around forty weeks."

"They are. But again inducing labor early will ensure the baby isn't too big to be delivered naturally."

"And how do you know that baby won't keep growing super fast after it's born?"

"Sophie hasn't gone through any growth spurts since her birth and all my scans show she is perfectly healthy. I believe just as my own body and the modifications caused her to grow large is responsible for your rapid gestation. Once the baby is born its growth will resume a normal rate."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at midnight." A loud growl escaped Gavin's stomach and he sighed. "Kid's hungry again."

Connor watched as Gavin struggled and failed to get up and volunteered to get him something instead. "I'll get you something to eat."

"With one hand?"

"I didn't think you'd-"

"I can hold your kid for a few minutes. I've been hauling this one around just fine."

"Very well."

Gavin took Sophie from Connor as he let the five week old sit up on the dome of his belly with one hand behind her head and neck to support her. As his own baby kicked about in his belly.

"Hard to believe someone like you can make all that motion."

Another strong kick stole Gavin's breath as he received a direct kick to the ribs.

"I guess if I were cramped up in a small space like that I'd get restless too."

Connor walked into the living room with a large sandwich on a plate and a bottle of water. "This should help."

"Thanks."

Taking Sophie back Connor lovingly held the baby against his chest and should again.

"So you really like her?"

"Yes. She's my daughter and I love her."

"Huh. And did it happen all at once?"

"It was a gradual bonding as I felt her kicking inside my belly and I was upset when I thought Hank had taken her to the hospital after she was born. I had passed out from blood loss and awoke two days later. He handed her to me so I could say goodbye but I couldn't do it. Hank legally adopted her since I'm an android who cannot legally adopt children and assigned me as her guardian."

"Damn. He really did you a favor."

"I am very grateful for everything Hank has done for me and for Sophie."

More kicking and squirming made Gavin rub his hand gently over his belly.

"Well thanks for the sandwich. I'll see you tomorrow at midnight."

"Rest well. I'll be sure to get your bathroom clean enough to deliver in without the risk of infection."

"Bathroom?"

"It'll be easier to rinse blood down the drain than scrub it out of your furniture."

"Right. Good point."

"Do you need anything else before I go?"

"No. I'm good."

As he was left alone again Gavin sighed and devoured the sandwich that Connor had made for him. It seemed like the food was enough to calm the baby down and it stopped squirming so much.

"Fall asleep?"

Putting both hands on the sides of his belly he gave the firm mass a shake and rocked his hips a little to jostle around. After a couple seconds the baby kicked at him again and he laughed.

"That's payback for last night! Every time you wake me I'm going to wake you up!"

As another kick pressed against his hand Gavin couldn't help but smile a little.

"A little wise ass. I like that."

Hearing himself utter those words gave him pause.

"...Maybe you like me too?"

Feeling awkward and uncomfortable Gavin forced himself to get up from the couch and waddle around his apartment. He knew walking helped getting things in motion and he could feel by the baby's kicks that the baby was in position ready for delivery. Hoping to use gravity to his advantage Gavin waddled about until he felt like his legs were jell-o and returned to his bedroom.

"I can't believe you're going to get bigger kid. You're heavy enough as it is."

Aware of the impending growth he was going to endure Gavin watched as his belly steadily swelled up throughout the night, early morning, afternoon and evening as the baby got bigger and stronger with each passing hour. The timely growth spurts seemed to be a one time occurrence and now he was steadily expanding like a balloon under a faucet.

Eating almost every scrap of food in the apartment Gavin watched the clock and at midnight exactly Connor arrived with his supplies in tow.

"Good timing." Groaning a little as pressure began to well up and shift around toward his pelvis Gavin watched the android closely.

"You've grown considerably since I last saw you."

"I ate a lot. The baby was hungry."

"How do you feel?"

"Bigger than ever."

"I brought the proper medication to induce labor and speed up the process when necessary."

"How'd you get that shit?"

"Androids work in hospitals and I informed one that I was aiding a human in need."

"What about Hank?"

"I told him I was working extra hours."

"Good lie."

"These pills will induce labor." Handing two tablets over to Gavin's hand Connor watched him carefully. "You'll feel cramping in your lower abdomen when contractions begin and your belly will drop lower as the baby shifts down."

"Sounds fun." Popping the pills in his mouth Gavin rubbed his hand over his large eight month large belly.

"When six hours pass I'll time your contractions and if necessary give you additional medication to speed up your labor so you don't get too big to deliver."

"How long until this stuff kicks?"

"I believe it depends on a person's metabolic rate."

"Great." Pushing himself up from the couch Gavin cradled his belly with both hands and began pacing. "Let's get this going."

Connor ran a scan on Gavin to watch his progress. Within the hour Gavin felt a weak cramp in his lower abdomen and rubbed his hand over the offending area. As the cramp faded Gavin felt the baby suddenly shift downward until his belly noticeably dropped down.

"You're entering the early stages of labor."

"Early labor?"

"Active labor is when you'll need to rest in your bath tub."

"This is an apartment jackass. I have only a shower."

"That will have to work. I'll get things ready."

While Connor busied himself in the bathroom Gavin picked off what remained of his kitchen and greedily devoured everything his hand touched. As he filled up his stomach he felt another cramp and heard a gurgle as his lower belly distended by a half inch and stayed pushed out.

"Come on kid. Don't do that. Stay as big as you are."

Three more hours passed and Gavin groaned as his real first contraction tore through his abdomen with a painful burn. Leaning against the back of his couch he breathed through the pain and waited for the contraction to pass. "Fuck."

"Stand up straight."

"Why?"

"It'll help the baby shift further down into position."

Gavin pushed himself upright and he could feel the weight of the baby shift until a massive weight rested in his pelvis and ached at his hips. "Shit! It feels like I have a bowling ball sitting in my gut!"

"That's an accurate term."

"Fuck! How long were you in labor?"

"A total of seven hours and forty four minutes."

"That long?!"

"That was actually a fairly quick labor."

"Shit. When can I have the pain medication?"

"At the beginning of your active labor. Otherwise it'll fade away and you'll feel everything."

Two more hours passed and the baby officially reached thirty-three weeks in size. The contractions were coming quicker and lasting longer but they weren't coming as quickly as they should.

"I don't like this."

"What?" Gavin was laying on his back on the couch while Connor pressed his hand down on his stomach to run another ultrasound.

"The baby is in position but it's not descending."

"Then I'll keep walking."

"Try rocking around on your hips. Once the baby is low enough your water will break and your contractions will increase."

"Yeah okay. What about a dose of that medication that speeds things up?"

"You're progressing consistently so a dose would only stress you out."

"Great. Just great."

Gavin endured another four hours of contractions and his belly continued to steadily grow. Faint purple stretchmarks were forming at his sides and beneath his belly from growing so much and so soon.

"FUCK!"

"This is why I insisted on early induction. I'll get you that medicine now that your contractions have begun to slow."

"Hurry!" Pulling up his shirt he looked down at his massive stomach and rubbed his hands over his taut flesh with awe and fear. "Don't tear me apart."

"Take this."

"More pills?"

"No. It's a liquid medication that'll get into your system fast."

"Good!"

"Lean on me and I'll get you from the couch and into the bathroom."

"Oh man..." Groaning with pain Gavin could feel the baby's weight shifting around lower and belly was beginning to ache from muscle strain. "This is the worst thing I've been through!"

"Almost there."

Sitting down on the floor of the shower Gavin groaned again as he felt another contraction tearing through him.

"I'll place a towel beneath you and over your legs. You'll need to remove your pants."

"...Uh, how far?"

"Entirely."

"Fuck."

Two more hours passed and Gavin's water finally broke. With the ruptured amniotic sac came stronger contractions and he felt the baby slide even further down into his pelvis. The time frame allowed the baby to reach thirty four weeks and was getting large.

"I can see that the baby is in position and entering the birth canal."

"Shut up! Don't say I have one of those!"

"It'll fade away as-"

"Shut up!"

"I need to check you."

"Don't stare!"

"You're fully dilated. Next contraction you can begin pushing."

"Finally! Damn it!"

As the next contraction squeezed his belly Gavin held his breath and pushed with all of his strength. Connor watched the baby with his scanner as it slid down a considerable distance and stayed in place.

"Do it again just like that."

Without needing to ask questions Gavin pushed again, and again and again until he felt a burning pain that made him help. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"The head's crowning."

"I thought you said that pain medication would help?!"

"It did. You're only feeling twenty percent of the overall experience instead of one hundred percent."

"FUCKING SHIT!"

"I'll ease the head out to make it easier. Breathe slowly and pant."

"I took the emergency delivery course too jackass!"

"Just do it." As the baby's head popped out Connor kept his hand under the baby's head to cradle it in a supportive manner. "Push again."

With a firm push the first shoulder popped free and then the second. On the next push the rest of the baby slid out into Connor's hands easily and he quickly tied off the cord and began to clean it up.

"...Shit. Is it over?"

"One more push to deliver the afterbirth."

As gross as it was Gavin admitted he felt better after everything was over but he was exhausted.

Connor swaddled the baby in a clean towel and flicked its feet to make it cry. "It's healthy."

"It? Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"...Shit. I had a girl too."

"Lay still." Putting his hand on Gavin's stomach while holding the newborn Connor began to carefully palpate Gavin's abdomen to make sure everything had been delivered and to help his abdominal muscles retract into a more proper alignment.

"...Let me see her."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah I'm certain. I put up with her for the past fuckin' nine days. Let me at least see her."

Carefully Connor passed the baby over to Gavin who held her gently. "So you're the asshole who kicked the shit out of me."

"Would you like me to take her to the hospital to be put up for adoption?"

"...No. I want to keep her. I think I always wanted kids but couldn't find a woman who could put up with me long enough to settle down with me."

"Oh."

"Uh, thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. I'll remain here and help you to recover for a for more hours."

"That's fine. Just don't tell anyone about this!"

"Who would believe me?"

"Damn right."

"...What are you going to call her?"

"...I like the name 'Dawn'."

"Good name."

Gavin held his newborn daughter a little closer and managed to smile at her despite all his discomfort. "Hi Dawn. I'm your dad."

**-end-**


End file.
